Green with Honor, Preview
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Ranma Saotome has moved from Japan to live in Angel Grove, but it seems that fate has something esle instore for him. What is a Martial artist surpose to do?


"THERE YOU ARE!" an angry red hair woman said, as she walked up to a pudgy man in a white martial arts gi and a young boy about fourteen years with black hair in a pony tail. "You have any Idea how long I been looking for you Genma Saotome?"

"No...No-chan, how nice to see you a again." The man known as Genma Saotome said back as sweat poured down his forehead. "I was just about to write you." He looked at the teen next to him, who was glaring at him. "Ranma and I was just about to go to China, now Dear.............." He was cut off when the woman place a katana at the man's throat.

"Do you 'Dear' Me you bastard." The woman said. "Ten years I been looking for you." The woman pushed harder on the sword drawing blood. The Teen Step foreword ready to stop the woman. However her next words stopped her. "You kidnaped, Ranma for a silly training trip, engaged him to a six year old and then ran off. DISHONOR!" Nodoka said.

"Pops, what is this woman talking about?" The teen next to him said.

"Don't listen to this woman Ranma She's crazy." Genma tells the teen how called Ranma.

Ranma was about to say something when the woman put the hilt of the sword into Genma's face.

"Husband, I'm Taking Ranma if you follow me I will kill you." Nodoka Said. She looked at Ranma and held out her hand.

Ranma looked back at his father then at the woman, not knowing what to do. Ranma shook his head. "Please Ranma there is so much that I need to tell you." Nodoka said, she pulled back her hand.

"Your not really crazy are you?" The teen asked.

"No, Ranma I'm not." Nodoka said. "I'm your mother."

Ranma Saotome

In

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Prologue: Angel Grove.

One Year Later.

A red ford f one fifty pulled up to the school building of Angel Grove High. In the front seat on the passenger side was a teenager of fifteen years, Next to him was his mother. Ranma would never understand why his mother had gotten a truck of all things.

Getting a parking spot in the lot the two got out of the truck and made their way to the School main office building. Since Ranma was fifteen Nodoka decided that she should place Ranma in a fairly good school.

Ranma who hair was in a pony tail much of what it was like a year ago was wear a chines style red silk shirt black denim jeans and black slip on shoes. He walked down the halls looking at posters and other stuff.

Ranma had to finish jr high school back in Japan, but once that was over. Nodoka was quick to pack up and leave for the family home in California. Crossing his arms he saw five people walking the all, all of them seem to be his age of fifteen.

Titling his head a little he watch a tall young man about five eight, wear a white tee shit with red sleeves and blue jeans talking with a African-American wearing black jeans and a rainbow colored shirt.

Walking his right was an Asian woman maybe of chines descent. She was wearing yellow pants and shirt, she kept her long black hair loose. On the left side of them was two others. One Ranma can guess was a smart young man wearing a blue shirt and coveralls.

Next to him was other young woman. She was wearing dark blue jean shorts and a hot pink shirt, She kept her long brown hair in a pony tail.

However what caught Ranma's eye the most was how the taller of the five was walking. He was walking like a martial artist and he stayed with it. Ranma smiled, maybe have he and his mother settled down a bit more Ranma would ask if he would like to spar.

Not far from Ranma.

Jason as well as his friends decided that walking around and getting to know Angel Grove High would be the best idea, still they had several weeks to go before the start of the new school year.

That was when he saw an Asian teen standing at the side door that lead to the office.

The teen in quest looked to be about there age, fifteen maybe sixteen years old. But there was something about him that had Jason ready in case he attacked. "Hey, Jas, what's up?" His friend Zack asked. "It's not like you to just stop."

"I don't know there's just something about that guy over there." Jason said pointing to Ranma who looked bored out of his mind.

End Of Preveiw.

Not much here but there will be. Save your questions for when the chapter is complete.

Just tell me what you think and this will be the second or third story of Ranma being the Green Ranger.


End file.
